


Sometimes, fate can be kind

by tenthstar



Category: Mahou Shoujo Madoka Magika | Puella Magi Madoka Magica
Genre: Fluff, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-12
Updated: 2017-11-12
Packaged: 2019-02-01 05:13:38
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 530
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12698070
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tenthstar/pseuds/tenthstar
Summary: In this lifetime, in this fate, everything was okay.





	Sometimes, fate can be kind

“H-How long do you think this snowstorm will last?” Sayaka asked while shivering, trying her best to remain warm underneath the blankets that Mami had kindly provided them with.

“Beats the hell out of me. Move over, you're hogging the cover.”

“How am I hogging the cover?! Besides, why do you need my cover when you already have three of your own!”

“In case you haven’t noticed dummy, these are _thin_ covers,” Kyoko huffed, huddling closer to her. Sayaka made a noise that sounded like a discontent cat all the while making room underneath the blankets, not minding the extra warmth.

Mami entered the room with a tray of hot cocoa, an affectionate smile on her face as she watched the two. “Would you like me to bring more covers? Of course, they are rather _thin_ , but I’m sure you two lovebirds will be just fine,” she said playfully, having heard their bickering all the way to the kitchen. Sayaka stumbled over her words while Kyoko simply reached for a drink, ignoring her flushed cheeks and Mami's teasing remarks.

Madoka couldn’t help but laugh. Really, how long had it last been since she had seen such a familiar sight? Last year of middle school? High school graduation? No, they had all still kept well in touch with each other up until about two years ago. It wasn’t as if she had wanted to stop keeping close contact with the others, simply that their dreams slowly led them each down separate roads.

For once, she thanked fate for the snowstorm that had started up when they all happened to be near Mami's apartment, letting them enjoy each other's company fondly like they used to in the past.

“Madoka.”

She turned to Homura, still lost fondly in her memories. “Hmm?”

“Here,” she said, handing her a cup of the warm cocoa, “best drink it before it gets cold.”

“Thank you,” Madoka answered with a smile, taking a small sip, the drink warming her. It was then that she noticed a similar expression on Homura's face, her eyes holding a trace of sadness. "Are you thinking... about our fate from those times again?"

Homura took a long drink from her cup, staying quiet. She jumped when Madoka leaned against her shoulder, spitting as some of the other's hair tickled her mouth. Madoka laughed, saying a small apology as she reached for Homura's hand. Homura welcomed it, having long grown accustomed to Madoka's ways of affection after years spent by her side. Madoka whispered, "We're all here and everyone's okay.”

The two watched as Mami and Kyoko began another "friendly" debate, Sayaka merely ignoring them—mostly Kyoko—in favor of her drink. They were all so noisy, so animated, so....

_...so very alive._

"Yes," Homura answered softly, closing her eyes to hold back her sudden urge to cry. Who knew endless universe jumping would make her so emotional over the simplest of things?

"Mhm," Madoka said with a yawn, huddling closer to Homura. She held Madoka close, listening to the chatter of their friends, the sounds lulling the painful memories in her heart to a peaceful sleep.

Yes, in this life, everything was okay.

 


End file.
